


[all九良] 冷淡小周的沦陷

by ioutz



Series: 德云社 [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, NP, OOC, PWP, 三观不正, 全员黑化, 双性, 强迫, 脏乱差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioutz/pseuds/ioutz
Summary: 为了开车弄得无三观无逻辑无情节的玩意儿，很脏，介意就不要往下翻。再次警告:真all九良，双性，np，ntr，脏乱差，三观不正，ooc，强迫，全员黑化





	1. Chapter 1

自己是双性这件事虽然是个秘密，周九良打从一开始是没打算瞒着孟鹤堂的，毕竟是亲生的搭档，台上台下形影不离的，遮遮掩掩也不方便，倒不如坦诚说了，孟鹤堂能接受就接受，不能接受就一拍两散。  
但周九良一开始没找到合适的时机，总不能看着电视吃着火锅突然冒一句:喂，孟鹤堂，你见过拥有两套性器官的王八，呸，男人吗？今儿让你长长见识。到时候孟鹤堂噎死了算谁的。  
后来随着搭档久了，有感情也有默契了，周九良倒没有一开始的潇洒了，舍不得孟鹤堂的好，哪怕这好就像海市蜃楼，怕孟鹤堂接受不了跟自己断绝关系，怕那张从来都温和漂亮的脸出现厌恶的样子，也就更找不到机会说了。

周九良今天在台上一直恹恹地，孟鹤堂一开始没太担心，毕竟这么久的搭档，已经习惯了周九良周期性抽风，间歇性萎靡的状态。还游刃有余地调笑:嗨，这不是那啥每个月都有那么几天吗。台下观众给面子，也跟着起哄。  
周九良愣了一下，看着气氛不错，还是强打起精神捧了一句，却结结巴巴地语不成句，手还紧紧捂住肚子。  
孟鹤堂眯了眯眼睛，这才觉出不对劲来，小兔崽子居然不撅回来，什么时候愿意吃这亏了，难道是真不舒服。再心疼也得给节目演完，终于那句去你的吧落了地，俩人都松了一口气。  
一下台周九良就急急忙忙往厕所走，孟鹤堂紧跟在他身后，眼睛上下打量着周九良，嘴也不闲着:“哪不舒服了？”  
周九良一改往常在后台的黏糊劲儿，高冷地跟还在台上表演似的，“没事儿。”  
孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，没说话，一路跟着周九良到了厕所，他俩照例是攒底，后台基本上没人了，周九良却走出一股闯过千军万马的艰难劲儿来。  
周九良进厕所后直奔隔间，正想回过身插上门闩，却猝不及防被一股力推得踉跄了一下，手扶住墙才稳住，接着按在墙上的手就被孟鹤堂紧紧压住，十指交叉，背后是孟鹤堂温热的气息打在耳边，“没事儿？那这是什么？”说着，把周九良大褂撩上来，底裤湿了一片，隐隐带着腥味。  
周九良吓得心脏几乎停跳，忘了挣扎，“拿我当傻子呢”孟鹤堂一边嘀咕，却也奇怪周九良到底哪受伤了流这么多血，一把扯下了周九良的底裤，血流沿着双腿蜿蜒而下，孟鹤堂视线追溯而上直到血痕消失在两腿间紧闭的那隐秘所在。  
周九良已经彻底死机了，连孟鹤堂一时都震惊地停止了动作，空气安静得只听见两人的呼吸声。  
毕竟还是多吃了几年饭，孟鹤堂更快反应过来，蹲下身，用力地掰开周九良双腿，周九良早被吓得四肢发凉，竟是一点力也使不上，且还被孟鹤堂弄得重心不稳，上半身还放平了一截才堪堪扶着墙站稳，这样屁股便翘起来，看着竟像是一个求欢的姿势。  
孟鹤堂死死盯着被自己分开的大腿根之间，那是两性根本所在，孟鹤堂从来没想到自己会对「周九良是男的」这句话产生由衷的疑惑，变成「周九良是男的吧」。  
但那小巧粉红的阴茎下方确实多出来一道肉缝，粉红色的肉道随着周九良拉风箱似的喘气声一张一合，有的穴肉还挂着刚刚涌出的稀薄鲜血，带着几分艳丽。  
「周九良是男的吗」这句话在孟鹤堂脑海中无限循环。  
“看够了嘛。”周九良终是回过神来，摆脱了孟鹤堂的桎梏，将裤子提起来，冷冷说道，但发颤的尾音却出卖了他内心的惶恐，裤子也黏糊糊地贴在身上。  
孟鹤堂缓缓站了起来，一言不发，僵持了好一会。周九良既难受又害怕，还是沉不住气，抬头迎向孟鹤堂灼热的视线。那眼神虽然奇怪，但不是周九良想象中的厌恶鄙夷，是一种——周九良说不上来的情绪，在那眼神的注视下周九良全身汗毛竖起，打了个冷颤。  
许是动物本能，周九良狠狠推开孟鹤堂，匆匆跑了。

就这样被撞破了秘密，周九良实在不知道该怎么面对搭档，从那天后除了在台上绝不让自家搭档在自己三米之内，说话更是装聋不理。「本以为知道真相后是孟鹤堂避自己如蛇蝎，没想到却是自己在躲避着孟鹤堂。」周九良内心一团乱麻，对着镜子挂着水珠的脸苦笑着。  
“别皱眉了，你那八字眉真丧。”孟鹤堂声音猝不及防响起。  
周九良吓得一激灵，回过头——孟鹤堂正倚在洗手间门框看着他，眼神晦暗不明。  
“还打算躲我到什么时候啊。”孟鹤堂一字一顿，语气低沉，听得周九良发冷。  
“我，我没，没躲着，”周九良嗫嚅，咽了咽口水，鼓足勇气反驳道:“刚刚不还说了话吗。”刚刚指台上  
“哼，说这话你都丧良心”孟鹤堂算得上是痛心疾首，嗓门也大起来:“这么大事瞒了我多久啊，现在连话都不跟我说了，你什么打算，还过不过了！”  
孟鹤堂极少对周九良说重话，除非是原则上的大事，不过只要遇上周九良，孟鹤堂的原则也形同虚设。更何况这次周九良觉得自己一点错都没有，这种难以启齿的事是能随便对人说的嘛，因为这具「畸形」的身体他从小到大担惊受怕，连朋友都不敢多交，还被人开玩笑是自闭症儿童而不能反驳，孟鹤堂竟然还因为这件事责怪他，尤其是最后一句话刺得周九良心尖一痛。  
周九良觉得受了天大的委屈，堵在嗓子眼，一开口音调又高又尖，像小奶猫叫唤。 “对，不过了，咱裂穴吧，裂吧。”叫唤完才反应过来自己说了什么。虽然没有约定过，但他俩默契地从未提过这个字，都是往一辈子过这么打算的。  
孟鹤堂是真的生气了，一把将周九良推到隔间里，反手将门锁了。“你他妈说什么，裂穴，好啊——你看上谁了？何九华还是朱鹤松”  
“你说的都是捧哏。”周九良心虚，但嘴可硬。  
“呵，你倒是还真仔细想过啊，怎么着你觉得我真信你换个爷们还真是为了说相声啊，就你那样子，怕是想学人做夫妻吧”孟鹤堂气极，语调反倒冷了下来，却字字戳周九良的痛处。  
“我要你信啊，我管你怎么想的，我就算真换个爷们那也是你不行。”周九良气的口不择言。  
“原来是嫌孟哥不行啊”孟鹤堂冷笑，低下头解开自己的裤腰带，接着又去脱周九良的，小孩被他养得很好，一身皮肉又白又嫩，体型丰腴健康，才有力在这跟他较劲。  
“你干什么啊。”周九良懵了。  
“试试看孟哥行不行啊。”说话间周九良便觉下半身一凉，接着就是孟鹤堂温热的手掌隔着内裤贴了上去。  
周九良从没被人碰过那里，而在刻意的忽视之下即便是自己也鲜少触摸，这一下就跟抽了骨头似的瘫在那儿。  
孟鹤堂已经在吮吸着他的耳唇，体恤也被卷到了胸口之上，露出胸前颜色浅淡的肉粒。周九良回过神，开始挣扎起来，“你放开我。”  
孟鹤堂正在兴致上，却被周九良推得狠狠撞在门板上。他不耐烦地啧了一声，警告道:“别乱动。”  
周九良哪里肯听话，动作越发大了起来，眼看着就要成功挣脱。  
孟鹤堂像突然想起什么来，低笑几声，开口道:“航航乖啊，你让孟哥弄弄，孟哥就不告诉别人航航是女孩啊。”即便孟鹤堂用这种哄小孩的语气说出来，周九良还是吓得僵住了，曾经他脑内涌现过很多种不好的可能阻止他告诉孟鹤堂真相，却也从来没想到这种情况––这个秘密会成为孟鹤堂勒索他的把柄。看小孩被吓得不轻，孟鹤堂又开口，似是无赖又似是撒娇:“哥哥也是喜欢你，才想跟你做这事儿的，航航不喜欢哥哥嘛。”  
周九良怎么会不喜欢孟鹤堂呢，打从他十六岁便跟着这个相貌脾气都没得挑的师兄，各方面都被孟鹤堂惯得妥妥帖帖，却没想到一向温和的搭档竟在刚才让自己感到了可怕。只是刚被吓的还没回过神，周九良又被这突如其来的「喜欢」激得心中一荡，心脏仿佛被谁狠捏了一把又轻轻搔弄，一股又酸又涩的感觉蔓延至五脏六腑，四肢经络，哪里还顾得上反抗。  
孟鹤堂趁机又将手放回周九良的下身，那里已被按进去一点凹陷，而与之前不同的是，他还顺着凹陷往里伸进一根手指，里面的穴肉柔软娇嫩的不像话。  
“别！”周九良尖叫了一声，几乎要哭了出来“别伸进去，你不能——”  
孟鹤堂继续温言哄他:“宝宝忍忍，一会儿就舒服了啊”，接着迫不及待地伸入了第二根，第三根手指，被娇小的阴道紧紧包裹住手指，孟鹤堂不由得有节奏地抽插起来，拇指不时碰到阴道上方敏感的阴蒂。  
“不要...呜,呜...不，嗯,啊”随着抽插，周九良已经说不出完整的话来，一开口便是不自主的呻吟，身体却已经是一个完全顺从的状态，不知什么时候穴肉凹陷的地方开始不停涌出水液，顺着孟鹤堂的手指流到手腕。  
两人都能清晰地听到厕所里因抽插而发出地“呲呲”的水声，周九良满脸泪水不知是痛苦还是享受的表情，孟鹤堂气息越来越重，裤子也已经鼓鼓囊囊被顶起一大包。  
孟鹤堂又用力按了几下，周九良终于忍不住再次发出高亢的尖叫，下身用力的挺起，喷射出几股淫液。  
“操！喷了我一身。”孟鹤堂的裤子和上衣的下摆果然湿了一大片。  
孟鹤堂干脆也将裤子脱了，将自己硬的发痛的肉棒顶在穴口，来回磨蹭着。“要不要孟哥进来，嗯？”  
周九良双眼失神迷茫地看着孟鹤堂，仿佛已经失去了理解语言的能力。轻微地点了点头，接着又用力地摇头。  
孟鹤堂再也忍不住，在周九良点头时便将肉棒用力推进穴道。  
“啊啊啊疼疼疼，不要了，停啊！”孟鹤堂那东西远不止三根手指粗，周九良痛到求饶。  
孟鹤堂这时候哪里能停的下来，湿热紧致的甬道像有生命力一样吮吸着他的阴茎，在他进入时需要突破的层层叠叠涌上来的穴肉，在他后退时又仿佛挽留着一般夹紧，且每次抽出阴茎时都从穴道里带出不知是什么的汁液。  
“宝贝...乖,一会...一会儿就，啊，不疼了。”孟鹤堂的声音也带着喘，脸上和胸腹部也都是细密的汗珠，脸凑到周九良唇边，似是抚慰一般吻住了他。周九良微张着嘴，任孟鹤堂的舌头搅动，下半身却被更用力地撞击着，渐渐两人脚下竟积了一滩水。“我操，宝贝...你水太多了，真骚。”  
孟鹤堂渐渐加快了速度，被带出来的汁液四处飞溅。突然周九良的身体僵硬起来，发不出声音，只有喉头咯咯作响，双手死死捏住孟鹤堂的双肩，在孟鹤堂抽出的一瞬间一大股水液从阴道喷出洒到门板上方，穴肉不规律地抽搐着缠紧孟鹤堂的肉棒。周九良绝望地想着，宁愿是自己被操得失禁了都好，然而那门板上滴滴答答流下的液体透明澄清，算得上是无色无味，怎么也不像尿液。  
孟鹤堂已经爽的不能思考，又狠操了十几下，这才一个哆嗦，射了进去。

两人做过这一次后，反倒破开了心结。孟鹤堂长的精神，虽然以前在周九良面前一副正经慈父形象，其实私底下百无禁忌，自高中时开了荤以来男男女女就没断过。但自从和周九良做过后，不知怎么竟像个初尝甜头的毛头小子，上了瘾一般地，把吃过见过的招式都在他身上使了出来。周九良才破了处，哪里受得了这个，但更拒绝不了，两人一得空便黏黏糊糊的。日子一久，周九良那地方被开发地也越发饥渴起来，眼看着跟变了个人似的，那勾人的味道挡也挡不住地散发出来。


	2. 头九聚会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场偷听引发的「惨案」，就是为了搞小周

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次警告，此章涉及强迫，np，ntr，三观极度不正，全员黑化

“你他妈说什么，裂穴，好啊——你看上谁了？何九华还是朱鹤松。”  
何九华发誓，他就是看着孟鹤堂和周九良去厕所这么久还不出来，进去瞧瞧他们出什么事儿没，这几天他两的气氛是挺奇怪的。  
进去就听到俩人好像吵起来了，但看起来没什么大事，何九华正准备撤——即便相声演员不要脸，他一个大男人听墙角还是磕碜了点，得再找几个不要脸的来——却冷不丁听到自己的名字。  
好奇心害死何九华啊，好家伙，听了一出活春宫，何九华揉着微微发麻的腿，看着自己下身鼓起的一团，轻叹了口气。  
他已经很久没有遗精过了，事实上，自从何九华告别处男，算上来来往往的玩伴炮友，也称的上是夜夜笙歌。现在，自从听了那天杀的墙角后，何九华每天早上起床后，都得对着自己内裤叹口气。  
心里再纠结，班总得要上，上班时何九华冷眼瞧着自己的春梦对象和孟鹤堂暗潮涌动，深深叹了口气，并从内心发出质疑:说好的裂穴呢？不，裂穴不重要，说好的找他做夫妻呢？他还巴巴等着呢。  
就这样何九华在每日长吁短叹中，终于等到了孟鹤堂去外地出差，周九良落单的时候了。  
但何九华高兴早了，自从搭档出差后，周九良不用上班，就跟未出嫁的黄花大闺女一样，大门不出二门不迈。何九华眼看着大好机会白白流逝，自己却连周九良的头发丝都没碰着，眼睛都给急红了，脾气也暴躁起来。连尚九熙都开始反省是不是自己在台上太犯狗了点，还收敛了不少，小眼睛里写满大大的委屈。  
其实不怨周九良不出来，何九华不知道孟鹤堂人虽不在这，依然能祸祸周九良。现下两人见不了面，不免玩一些过火的，孟鹤堂连哄带逼着他每天往那个多出的洞里塞些按摩玩具，出门也不允许拿出来，还视频突击检查，美名其曰帮着周九良二次发育。周九良虽然算是孟鹤堂半强迫开的苞，但到底是自己喜欢的人，更架不住年长者种种手段，食髓知味，被吃得死死的。纵然十分羞耻，周九良还是按照孟鹤堂要求，下面整天塞着东西，走哪也不敢拿出来，身子越发敏感。第一天出门下楼买包烟，也是强忍着难受，结账的女孩奇怪地看了他几眼，周九良不知道那眼神的意思是认出自己了还是看出来什么来了，落荒而逃，之后更不敢轻易出门了。  
只是每年头九摆知的日子就在明天，都知道周九良就在家中，这亲师兄弟的聚会不去实在说不过去。想着还是跟孟鹤堂提了一句，孟鹤堂调笑，这不是背着孟哥出去偷人吧，但也没说不同意。出门前周九良红着脸取出转动着的按摩棒，只是已经习惯被喂饱的小穴一下没了玩具，更加空虚起来，往外还没走两三步，那处就已经微微湿润。  
小园子下班已接近深夜，何九华正打算约着尚九熙借夜宵消愁，一转眼看见周九良倚在门口，心头一阵狂跳。还没来得及上前，就见一群人吵吵闹闹走出来，定睛一看都是头九的「师兄们」，何九华这才记起是什么日子，嘻嘻哈哈打过招呼后，不知是谁客套地问了一句要不要一起去玩玩。何九华一向有眼力见，往日里是绝不掺活这个热闹的，只是眼看着人就要这么走了，离孟鹤堂回来也没几天日子了，咬咬牙顺杆往上爬，一口答应了。答应后倒把那邀约的人弄得一愣，但好在何九华和头九的几个人关系都好，倒也不显得很突兀。只是尚九熙疑惑了，他了解何九华不爱凑热闹的性子，难道是自己真惹着他了，夜宵都不跟自己吃了，跑去跟头九的混，于是忙不迭地也跟了上去，  
除了高九成有事不在北京，这次聚会到的还挺齐。一群说相声的总不会冷场，热热闹闹地吃完饭后，还颇有些意犹未尽，但天已经很晚，张九驰第二天还得上学，李九春送他回了学校。剩下几个人就在边上的酒店开了间套房，继续打牌喝酒，不知闹到几点，房间里才渐渐安静下来，一帮人睡得东倒西歪。  
周九良是被弄醒的，迷迷糊糊感觉到有什么湿热的东西在穴口打转，迷瞪着眼往下，看到两腿之间冒出的脑袋，差点吓得意夺神骇。怕吵醒其他人，一声尖叫被堵在嗓子眼，双手被死死按住，周九良只好扭着腰企图避开那灵活的唇舌，何九华顺势将舌尖刺进去，接着把舌头展平，模拟着抽插的动作，在穴肉里疯狂地戳刺摩擦。  
周九良初尝情事，遇上孟鹤堂这样的个中老手，那处早已被调教的习惯情事，又空虚许久，此刻被舔弄得毫无反抗之力，哼哼唧唧说着不要，两腿却死死夹住何九华的脖子，阴阜自发地蹭来蹭去，偶尔碰到最敏感的凸起，更是酸软异常。  
然而唇舌再怎么灵巧也如同隔靴搔痒，尝过滋味的身体比任何时候都要空虚。花穴被舔的湿哒哒的，感到了从骨髓里溢出的瘙痒。  
半推半就之中，人已经靠在何九华身上，周九良鼻音重，哼哼唧唧的声音尤其煽情。何九华衣服没来得及脱，只解开了裤子拉链，便急切地捅了进去，而后舒喟长叹一口气。  
周九良紧紧捂住嘴，从指缝中漏出轻飘飘几声意义不明哼叫，叫得何九华像是被羽毛一下一下划过心脏，心痒得不行，却挠不着，只好一下一下越操越重，结合处发出“咕叽咕叽”响声。  
许是太过于刺激，很快周九良便大腿紧绷，阴道壁急促地收缩着。“嘶”，何九华被夹得通体舒爽，眼看着撑不了多久，男人紧皱着眉头，想往后撤出来缓缓。但那穴肉仿佛有吸力一般，阴茎往后退了半截下一秒便不听使唤又狠狠深入到最里面去。  
周九良抖了一下，像打了个冷颤，花穴和阴茎顿时水流如注，何九华还没来得及躲开，衣服湿了一片。   
周九良缩成一团，嘴里轻轻叫着什么，何九华凑近一听，叫的是孟哥。何九华的热乎乎的心被一盆冷水浇了个透，眼底浮现起寒意，动作也停下了。  
此刻两人听到了背后窸窸窣窣的声音，狭小的空间瞬间被几个大男人围起来，显得更加逼仄，空气中还漂浮着难以言喻的气味。  
“一个人吃独食儿啊，哥们儿可在旁边听半天了。”张九龄在黑暗之中蓦然开口，两人皆是一惊。何九华低头看着身下的周九良瑟缩的样子，眼底寒意更甚，做了个请便的手势:“哥们儿讲义气，今儿带你们玩点新鲜的 。”  
说着把周九良半扶半抱起来，把住他的双腿，像给小孩把尿一样分开，露出藏在中间隐秘的花穴，因刚刚经历过高潮还在一张一合收缩着。  
几个人看傻了眼，但很快便反应过来，迅速交换了一个狂喜的眼神，“卧槽，怪不得刚刚叫这么骚，原来是长了个欠肏的骚逼。”张九南嚷嚷道，其他几个人淫笑着点头。  
周九良一脸惊恐地看着他们，用尽全力挣扎反抗，却被急忙上前的杨九郎张九南死死钳制住手腕脚踝。  
暴露在外的花穴可怜又可爱地微微颤抖着，张九龄急切地覆上身去，狠狠一挺腰，周九良双眼蒙上一层泪，咬住自己的手背，抗拒发出声音，但高热紧致的淫肉却像有自主意识一样蠕动吮吸着插入的性器，张九龄爽的头皮发麻，喘着粗气。  
张九龄长得黑，肉棒生的也黑，抽插之间带出艳红的穴肉，对比明显，更显的淫靡。随着几记深顶，周九良感到一股灼热的液体射进了穴道深处。  
王九龙早就硬的跟石头一样，直直竖起的粗大阴茎上青筋怒胀，张九龄一退出来，便迫不及待上前，王九龙生的又高又壮，从背后把周九良整个人都包住，阴茎顺着刚刚已被操开的洞口滑了进去，掐住周九良的腰往自己性器上按。  
“宝贝儿，舒服吗？”王九龙喘着粗气问。  
“呜呜...不，放开...呜嗯”周九良在他的怀中上上下下，止不住地喘，眼里的泪终是被颠了下来，声音也被顶得晃晃悠悠，像远处传来的野猫叫春。  
杨九郎被抢先一步，只好在前面玩弄着周九良的胸前的肉粒，一边用嘴撕拉啃咬着，另一边放在指间揉搓着，乳头被玩的发硬充血，挂在胸前，鲜红欲滴。  
在前后夹击之下，渐渐周九良也被操得得了趣，遍体酥麻，身下已是泥泞一片。修长而又骨节分明的双手分别被塞进了何九华和张九南的阴茎，有一下没一下地动着。  
现在是杨九郎操干着，为了方便继续吸吮周九良的乳头，杨九郎仰卧在地上，周九良坐在他身上，唯一的支撑点就是他的玩意儿。周九良像是在海中沉浮的一叶小舟，随着风浪颤颤巍巍，摇摇欲坠。最后腰软的实在受不住，被一记风浪打翻，倒在杨九郎怀里，皮肉贴着皮肉，唇舌相交，紧紧地拥在一起。  
张九南眼看着迟迟轮不到自己，盯上了周九良浑圆肥硕的屁股，掰开臀肉，手指在股缝摩擦打转。周九良的后穴也早已被孟鹤堂开发的淋漓尽致，肠肉一吸一吸地将手指吃了进去，张九南抽出手指，扶着肉棒试探性地在穴口顶弄，后穴吐出一股湿滑，颤抖地收缩着，将肉棒吞了进去。张九南猝不及防差点被夹得射了出来，啐了一口，“怎么后面这个洞也欠操的很。”  
前面和后面的同时被操弄，周九良迷失在这灭顶的快感之中。张九南看着他这幅恍惚的样子，心头跟猫抓似的，扳过他的脸对着自己，“现在还知道谁在操你吗。”  
周九良看看身前身后，脑子一团浆糊，不知道该说谁，小声地答了句“师弟”。  
张九南冷笑:“小骚货好意思叫我师弟，叫爷们儿。”  
杨九郎也不甘示弱:“我是谁。”  
周九良乖乖叫了句“爷们儿”。  
杨九郎不满意:“谁都是你爷们儿啊，叫爸爸。“  
“嘿，你他妈占我便宜啊。”张九南嘴上吃了亏，下身抽动得更用力，像是要找补回来。  
杨九郎也是个好斗的，两人憋着一股劲儿越动越快，倒是周九良最先受不了，带着哭腔叫了几声，下体像失禁一样喷出各种液体，淫水湿了一地。  
何九华在一旁冷眼瞧着， 待到众人都发泄过一轮后，尚九熙还僵着身体坐在那，神色纠结，动也不是不动也不是，他一向钢铁直男人设不倒，如今让他操自己的兄弟，他还是跨不过那道坎，只是看了这么香艳的一出，要说一点没动心也是不可能的。  
何九华瞧不下去了，半抱半托着周九良移到尚九熙身边，周九良意识已经模糊，仿佛一个提线木偶在何九华的引导下，解开了尚九熙的裤链。终于被解除了束缚，狰狞的性器兴奋地跳动了两下。  
周九良俯在尚九熙腿间，迷迷糊糊地看着眼前的性器，乖巧地伸出舌头细细舔弄。尚九熙咽了口唾沫，理智在周九良抬眼的瞬间，轰地在脑中炸开。  
尚九熙将周九良一把推到，便欺身而上，顶腰抽插。周九良双腿颤颤巍巍靠在两侧，在接连的操弄下眼角泛红，眉梢含春，但却连叫喊的力气也没了，转为小声的啜泣，听在耳朵里一声一声跟带着勾子似的，尚九熙抖了一下，愈发难以自持，开始凶狠的顶弄。  
另外几个人也都被画面刺激得又硬了起来，纷纷围过来，对着周九良的脸打着。  
很快周九良满脸都是乳白色的精液，有的挂在睫毛上，差点进了眼睛，周九良不得不紧紧闭着双眼。  
许是这样太没有安全感，周九良紧紧抱着尚九熙，无意识地撒娇索吻。看着周九良脸上浓稠的体液，尚九熙狼狈又认命地弯下腰，将嘴巴探过去。  
周九良已经承受不了更多，可怜兮兮的哀求道：“呜，别...弄了，别……我受不...真，真不行...”双手也推拒着身上的男人，但被肏软的身子使不出半点力气，跟挠痒痒似的，更激起了男人们的施虐欲。  
下身已经被磨得又红又痛，却还在不断喷出淫液，周九良真是到了一个极限，抽搐了几下，叫声像是要断气了。尚九熙有点担心，放缓了动作。  
王九龙低声笑”没事，死不了，这还在喷水呢，你要不行就让我来”  
都是血气方刚大小伙子 ，最听不得那两个字，就这样几人胡天海地，整整折腾了一个通宵。


End file.
